The curse of the wolf
by Kitsune Knight of Darkness
Summary: In the small town of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha just got information that will affect the rest of his life. Will the mysterious young man he ran into help show Sasuke that the curse that he suffers from is actually a blessing in disguise? [NaruSasu, AU. MPreg in the future, A/B/O Dynamics.]
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story I want to try out with you guys. I will post this first chapter and see if it catches on. If it does, then I will continue. If it doesn't, then I will either take it down or put it up for adoption.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but any OC's that may or may not appear in this story do belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **The small town of Konoha is filled with stories passed down from generation to generation. From a young age, children are told tales about how the city started out as a hidden ninja village surrounded by a lush forest and how a nine tailed fox once destroyed it in a rampage. However, there is one story that is told that does not fall under the fairy tale category, even though the story itself sounds like one.**_

 _It is told that in the early days of the city's founding, a mysterious young woman entered the city with the goal of selling her fresh produce. The residents of the city did not take kindly to a stranger trying to make a profit off of their residents, so they started to verbally attack the woman, hoping to scare her off. When the woman continued to come back, the men of the city decide to step up their attacks. One night, when the woman was closing up her produce stand, a man grabbed the young woman and proceeded to rape her, hoping that would finally drive the stranger away._

 _The next day, the woman went to the mayor of the city to complain about how she was treated and to report the attack. After retelling her story, the mayor simply told the woman that the residents were just trying to defend their land, like wolves defending their territory from outsiders. Aggravated, the woman stormed out of the mayor's office, where she ran into the man who raped her. When the woman asked him why he attacked her, the man smirked and stated that he did what any man would do if they saw "a bitch who wasn't listening to her alpha"._

" _And if I get pregnant?" The woman asked. The man simply shrugged his shoulders._

" _Not my problem." The man calmly said. As he was walking away, the young woman started muttering to herself._

" _This city is horrendous. The residents have no respect for people who are different and the men liken themselves to the role of alpha like they are part of a pack of wolves. Since the mayor and its residents like acting like wolves, let's see how their future generations do living like them. Soon they will know what it's like being "put in their place" when their grandchildren start whimpering like omegas when a more powerful person approaches them…"_

"… Then the mysterious woman left, never to be heard from or seen ever again. The residents of Konoha didn't know it at the time, but the young woman put a strong curse on everyone, which caused future generations to be subjected to the random hierarchy of the wolves. Once children reach the age of 16, they are to labeled an alpha, beta, or omega based on blood tests." Itachi Uchiha gently closed the worn out book he was reading from and placed it on the table in front of him. He turned towards the young man sitting next to him, who had a look of indifference on his face.

"So… why did you tell me that story again?" The young man asked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. Itachi sighed, walking over and poking the young man in the forehead.

"Because it's tradition Sasuke. Dad told me this story when I was your age, so it is my job to tell it to you. Plus, you are at the age where your Traits are starting to develop and your Status is revealed, so you need to know where they came from." The young man named Sasuke rubbed the spot where Itachi poked him in annoyance.

"Why do you keep poking me in the forehead?" Sasuke asked, bending down to put on his shoes. Itachi stood up from the chair he was sitting in and started to walk towards the front door.

"Well, you've never stopped me before in the past. Now come on, mother and father are going to meet us at your doctor office. Your test results are back and Father is very eager to see what your status is." Sasuke stood up from his chair and also walked towards the door.

"You and I both know Father is only there to see if I'm an Alpha like you…" Sasuke muttered, stepping outside in the hot summer air, the light breeze blowing his dark hair out of place on his head.

"Well, no matter what your Status is, I won't treat you any differently little brother."

~0~

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sasuke asked, his hand clenching the edge of the examination table he was sitting on. The whole room was staring at the brown haired doctor, who put his clipboard down on his desk.

"Your test results show that you are an Omega." The doctor repeated, sitting down in the nearby chair. Fugaku Uchiha slammed down his fists in anger.

"How could this be?! Our family has a history of producing Alphas!" Fugaku yelled. His wife, Mikoto, stood up and walked over to Sasuke, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"As you know Mr. Uchiha, a person's Status is assigned randomly at birth. It is perfectly normal for a family to produce an Omega even if they have a strong history of producing Alphas." The doctor reached over to grab a stack of papers. "Now, along with Sasuke's Omega status, the tests also revealed that his blood has traces of Faltalan, which is only found in Omegas who are also Carriers."

Sasuke stiffened when he heard the word "Carrier".

"I'm… a Carrier?" Sasuke whispered. The doctor nodded and handed Mikoto a packet of papers.

"Yes, and that means we have to start talking about starting you on birth control. You're going to be going into heat soon, and without a plan, you could end up pregnant." Sasuke sat quietly, absorbing the words the doctor just said. Suddenly, he jumped off of the table and ran out of the room. He heard Itachi yelling his name, but he ignored the call as he ran down the hall. Suddenly, he hit a solid object and fell down on the ground.

"Watch where you-" The words that were about to fall out of Sasuke's mouth were cut short as he stared up at the man he ran into. Sasuke didn't know it at the time, but he just ran into the man who would change his entire life.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I have a good feeling about this story, but I don't want to continue it if no one is going to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I was going through my stories and I figured that maybe I should take a crack at updating the ones that haven't been updated in 2+ years. For those who were patiently (or impatiently) waiting for me to update, I apologize. The only excuses I can think of was that I was in college and trying to pass my classes while trying to find a job and a place to live. Now that all of those things have been accomplished, I will try and focus more on updating ALL of my stories. This means that there is a chance stories like Jailbird and Devil's Playground will be updated soon. But enough of my rambling, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only characters I own are the OC's that will appear in later chapters.**

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

Blonde hair.

Striking blue eyes.

Caramel colored skin.

Tall.

Those were the only words Sasuke could think of to describe the man that he ran into as he was escaping that exam room. A hand suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Are you ok?" The stranger asked, his voice deep and shaking Sasuke out of the mini trance he was in. Grasping onto the man's hand, the raven felt himself being pulled off of the floor and onto his feet. Now that he was off of the floor, Sasuke could get a better look at the man. The stranger was tall, towering over Sasuke by a few inches. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that seemed to hug his body, giving Sasuke a good impression of what he looked like underneath that shirt (Although why Sasuke was paying attention to that detail, he wouldn't know). Looking at his face, Sasuke noticed three lines on both of his cheeks that looks sort of like whiskers. After realizing that the stranger asked him a question and was probably waiting for an answer, Sasuke got his mind back on track.

"Oh… yea, I'm ok." Sasuke answered, his face red with embarrassment.

"That's good. I was worried that you got hurt. You crashed into me pretty hard." The stranger said, his eyes scanning Sasuke's body to try and find any injuries. Not finding any obvious injuries, the blonde-haired man took a moment to examine the raven-haired boy that ran into him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Although what stood out the most was his posture. Instead of standing up straight and looking straight into his eyes, the raven was slightly crouched and refused to make eye contact. Before he could say something, he heard footsteps rushing down the hallway. Looking up, he saw a man that looked similar to the raven that ran into him. The new stranger ran right up to the young man and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"There you are Sasuke." Itachi said, scanning Sasuke for any injuries. Knowing that he couldn't avoid it, Sasuke let his brother examine him, knowing that any refusal would result in an even more extensive examination once they got home.

"Ok, I think that's enough aniki…" Sasuke muttered, wanting Itachi to get the hint that he was fine. Realizing that there was another person in the hallway, Itachi let go of Sasuke and walked up to the stranger, slightly suspicious.

"And you are?" Itachi questioned, trying to determine if the man is a threat. The blonde man held out his hand to Itachi.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I was here visiting someone when this young man ran right into me." The blonde now known as Naruto explained. Shaking Naruto's hand, Itachi turned back towards Sasuke, who was awkwardly shifting around where he was standing.

"Come on, we need to go back to the exam room. The doctor still needs to talk to you about things." Itachi said, placing his hand on Sasuke's back and leading him back towards the room he ran out of. Once the two ravens' left the area, Naruto was ready to head down the hall when he was stopped in his tracks by a faint, but distinct scent. Sniffing the air, Naruto could smell floral tones and something sweet, like honey. Tracking the scent, he realized that it was coming off of the area Sasuke was previously standing.

 _The only type of person this scent would belong to is an omega. It's also really light, so that means that he just recently became an omega…_ Naruto thought. Smirking, Naruto headed down the hall and out of the building, the image of Sasuke filling his mind.

"Well then, I do hope we meet again." Naruto spoke out loud to no one, a plan forming in his mind. It was time to visit an old friend of his and try to find out more about Sasuke.

~0~

Once back inside of the exam room, Sasuke stood next to the table he was previously sitting on. Itachi was standing in front of the door, preventing his brother from trying another escape act. His mother was still sitting on the plastic chair that was against the wall, staring at Sasuke with a concerned look on her face. His father was sitting next to her, a stern look still on his face. The doctor coughed, getting the attention of the occupants in the room.

"As I was mentioning earlier, it's crucial that we start Sasuke on some form of birth control." Sasuke was about to open his mouth to complain, but the doctor continued. "However, I am recommending that we wait until after his first heat before starting it." Mikoto looked at the doctor, confused.

"Why is that?" She asked. The doctor picked up a pad of paper and starting writing something down.

"The first heat an omega has is usually strong, since the body isn't used to the process yet. However, research has shown that if the first heat is interfered with, then the chances of the body not being able to properly regulate the heat cycle increase dramatically. If we started Sasuke on the pill before he had his first heat, the hormones in the pills could mess with his still developing heat cycle, causing his heats to either be irregular or in some rare cases, non-existent." The doctor grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and handed them to Sasuke.

"This packet is similar to the one I handed to your mother. The only difference is that it's directed more towards the omega in question than the parents." Looking down at the packet in his hand, Sasuke noticed how thick it was. The title "The Omega body and You" was printed in black ink on the bright white paper. Feeling a second packet under it, Sasuke pulled it out.

"Your rights as an Omega"? Sasuke read out loud, catching the attention of the doctor. The doctor sighed.

"Oh yes, that…" The doctor muttered, turning towards Sasuke's parents. "As you know, I am legally obligated to report to the local government about all new omegas, due to State Law 8467A." The law, which was also know as the "Snow White Act", was created long ago by a bunch of alpha politicians who wanted to further restrict the rights of Omegas everywhere after the politicians felt like omegas were given too many freedoms outside of the home environment. To them, Omegas should be kept at home and not be allowed to make certain decisions for themselves, like the right to travel by themselves and the right to refuse to take a mate. The Act contained a bunch of laws that were directed at omegas, prohibiting them to make certain medical and personal decisions without permission from either a parent or their mate. The law also required doctors to report any new omegas to the local government so they could be added to a list that all governments are required to keep that contains the names of all of the omegas in town. The doctor put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in, but give it a day and it'll get better." With that, the doctor went over to shake Fugaku's hand and exited the room. A couple of seconds after the doctor left, Itachi and Fugaku followed. Noticing that Sasuke hadn't moved from the table, Mikoto walked over and lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, let's go." She said in a soothing voice. Nodding, Sasuke hopped off of the table and followed his mom out of the room.

~0~

Once the Uchiha's arrived back home, Fugaku stormed into the house, having spent the whole car ride ranting about Sasuke being an omega and all of the extra work he now has to do because of it. Mikoto followed, trying to calm her husband down. Sasuke quietly walked in and sat down on the couch, Itachi following behind him. He bent down and poked Sasuke on the forehead.

"If you need to talk, I'll be in my room." Itachi stated, heading up the stairs. Sasuke remained on the couch, trying to grasp everything that happened today. Between finding out he was an omega AND a carrier, plus the fact that now he'll be treated differently because of his status, it seemed like nothing was going right for him. However, there was one thing that happened today that for some unknown reason, stood out in his mind.

"That blonde man, Naruto. I don't know why I'm still thinking about him…" Sasuke muttered to himself, trying to think what made the blonde stick out in his mind. The only thing Sasuke could think of was this weird scent Naruto emitted that drew him in.

 _It was strong… and made me feel safe. But why?_ Sasuke thought to himself. The raven then stood up and headed towards his bedroom to take a nap. And for some reason, Naruto appeared in Sasuke's dreams, unbeknownst to Sasuke that the blonde would be showing up in more places soon enough.

* * *

There you go. Again, I apologize for how long it took for me to update this. I'll try not to wait that long between updates again. I hope everything in the chapter made sense. I need to try and remember what I was planning to do in this story, so if things seemed rushed or awkward, don't worry. It'll probably make more sense later.

Please leave a review. It lets me know if you like this or not and they make me smile.


End file.
